Seismic data can be collected for a target region including one or more subsurface layers by sending seismic waves to the target region at multiple source locations and recording reflected waves at multiple receiver locations. The seismic data can be used to build seismic images for analyzing subsurface structure, stratigraphy and pore fill of the target region.